This invention relates to a tack puncher for a ready-made assembly of tacks which can be used to punch tacks into a solid wall or the like quickly and conveniently. Previously, tacks were inserted into the wall by hand, and they were inserted by picking up and putting in only one at a time, which could make the user's fingers or thumbs sore. In addition, the head of tacks inserted by hand often bent about the pin of the tack, thereby ruining the tack.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.